Paige Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige is Harry's younger sister and goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She's a year behind her brother. She helps him through his fights and has her own demons to battle. Divided into a seven story series. Story one of seven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well Cassie (trust me you'll learn to see the two names going together) has a story about Harry having a younger sister, well she gave me permission to rewrite it if only for the House sorting. Now seriously this is going to test my bounds because I have never read the books. I know, save the gasps… I might, MIGHT, read them later on, but for now I'm going solely off the movies. Each movie is a different story. So this story is The Sorcerer's Stone. So let's see where this goes, shall we? Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige Potter!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Dumbledore stood outside the home of the Dursley's on Halloween night. They were chilled to the bones, but not because of the cold air whipping around them. No, they were all in mourning.

"Are you sure they have to stay here? Remus, Sirius, and I have room" Tonks pleaded with Dumbledore. Her normally pink hair was dull and black. Albus shook his head.

"They need to stay in the muggle world. Harry and Paige will know the legacy of their name when the time is right, but for now they have to stay here." Tonks wanted to cry. Her godchildren were going to be left with these… these… muggles!

"Professor Dumbledore, may," Remus cleared his throat. The concealed sobs were choking him. "May we watch over them to be sure they are at least being treated right?" Albus looked over three of the best wizards and witch her knew.

"Of course Remus. You three must protect them until it is time for Hogwarts. Make sure no danger comes to them" he said. Remus and Sirius nodded while Tonks held the sleeping children.

"We love you" she whispered before kissing them each on the forehead. She quickly walked up to the front door and set them down next to each other before walking back to Remus, who quickly enveloped her in his arms. They made themselves invisible as Remus used magic to ring the doorbell. They watched quietly as Vernon opened the door and picked up the two bundles, looking around for whoever left them, before he brought them inside and shut the door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat on her bed and held a flashlight up under her blankets so she could read while Harry slept. It was a tiny room they shared at their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. If Vernon had his way, she and Harry would be locked up under the stairs. Thankfully they had their protectors.

She was just a few months old when her parents were murdered and she and Harry had been sent to live with Petunia and Vernon, with only their guardians as their saving grace. Sirius had been named Harry's godfather and Remus was hers. Remus's wife, Tonks, was both of their godmothers. Paige loved Aunt Dora because she kept the boys in line, well most of the time.

"You should be sleeping, little one" Remus said as he slipped his head under her blankets.

"I am sleeping, see? Honk shoo honk shoo" Paige said, pretending to snore. Remus chuckled.

"You, little one, have been spending way too much time with Sirius."

"Actually Aunt Dora taught me that one" she grinned. Remus chuckled softly and shook his head as Paige turned off the light and closed the book, wiggling around in the bed. He sat on the edge and brushed her hair away from her face. "Uncle Sirius is not as much fun when he comes to check on us." Remus nodded.

"I know, but just because he doesn't give you the same attention right now isn't because he doesn't love you because I know for a fact that Sirius Black loves you both very much. He's really worried though about Harry going to Hogwarts." Paige nodded.

"I know, but won't Harry be safe there?" Remus nodded.

"In theory yes, but times are dark, little one. Many battles still need to be fought and the biggest one will be Voldemort" Remus said. The name sent shivers over Paige. "But now, how was your day?" Paige shrugged.

"I read all day, did some dishes, and helped Harry make dinner." Remus nodded a frown on his face. "When is the next moon?"

"Two weeks, little one. Don't worry, Aunt Dora will stay with you like always" Remus said. Paige nodded. Remus was the closest thing to a father Paige had and she was very much a daddy's girl. Remus did nothing to sway her from that mentality. "Now, go to sleep. Aunt Dora is coming in the morning to talk with Petunia and Vernon."

"What about Dudley?"

"What about him little one?" Paige shrugged.

"I just don't like him and don't like being alone around him. Harry always makes sure he's with me when Dudley's home." Remus nodded, making a mental note to tell Tonks about it when they both got home.

"Sleep, little one, or Aunt Dora won't come. I'll send Uncle Sirius" he said, a smile on his lips. Paige laughed before she snuggled down for the night.

"Remus?" She fidgeted in her bed. He smiled down at her. "Will you stay with me for a little bit?" He ran his hand over her head before stretching out uncomfortably on the mattress next to her. She curled up against his side, her eyes closing. "Night, dad" she mumbled, already mostly asleep. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, little one."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus slipped out of Paige's bed just before dawn. He checked on Harry just to make sure before he disapparitioned back to Grimmauld Place to check in with the others. He was pleasantly surprised when his pink haired wife greeted him.

"Wotcher, Remus. How are they?" she asked. Remus smiled at her gently.

"Harry slept through the night, but something is bugging Paige and I don't know what it is." Tonks sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Remus. She has us and most importantly she has you. You mean a lot to Paige and we can get through this hurdle just like we will get through Harry going to school." Remus kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do with her when he leaves?" Tonks shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out." Remus nodded and repeated Tonks' favorite phrase.

"We'll get through it. We always do." Tonks smirked as she pulled away.

"Now that's the spirit!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so Cassie says it's good *shrugs* my sense of story quality on my own stories suck! Honestly! So I'll get hit for that, but what's new? Next chapter will be a little family time and heading off to Hogwarts, once I figure out what I'm doing with Paige! So thanks for reading now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so I'm back with the second chapter! Forgot to mention I shrunk the age gap with Remus and Tonks, not because I don't like it, but because in my story, she's obviously a bit older. So with that all taken care of, mind you what Sirius says in this chapter. It comes to play in the next story! Um, I think that's all! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she sat at the dinner table, the normal debate going on of which House Harry would be sorted into. He was starting school soon and Sirius was debating with Remus more and more frequently. Remus only put up a fight to amuse the children and himself. Sirius didn't know that though.

"He will be a Gryffindor through and through! Both parents were true born Gryffindors! The Sorting hat never lies!" Sirius exclaimed as he stood up. Remus and Paige laughed at him outright while Tonks and Harry bit back their laughter.

"Yes, but there are four houses, Padfoot. He could just as easily be put into one of the other ones" Remus explained. Sirius nodded.

"But those placed in Slytherin always turn out evil. Look at Malfoy, my family, Tom Riddle, the list of evil goes on. If you are placed in Slytherin, you might as well be disowned." Tonks stood up.

"My mother was a Slytherin and you like her and she's not evil. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, so Harry, and Paige, can be sorted into any of them Sirius. Their lineage means nothing to the Sorting hat." She cleared away the table and Sirius sat down.

"He's still going to be a Gryffindor" he muttered. Paige laughed. Remus nudged her shoulder and nodded with his head to the library. Paige got up and followed him into the room. Remus shut the door and sighed, running his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong Remus?" He smiled at her and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him for her to join him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him.

"How would you like to come live with Aunt Dora and I while Harry goes to school. We don't want to leave you with the Dursleys if you don't feel comfortable there." Paige's eyes brightened and nodded her head eagerly, throwing her arms around his neck. "I think that's a resounding yes" he said with a laugh.

"I think so too" Tonks said from the doorway. Paige laughed as she ran across the room to hug Dora. "Easy girl, it's a bed and meals." Paige stepped back from Tonks and shrugged.

"It's more than we had at the Dursley's some days." Her eyes bugged as she realized what she said. She and Harry had agreed not to tell their Aunt and Uncles for fear of their reaction and she just blew it.

"Little one?" Paige tried to get around Tonks, but was quickly stopped by Remus, who directed her back to the couch. "Talk, Paige" he said softly. Tears came to her eyes as Remus kneeled before her and Tonks sat next to her.

"Some days Harry would upset Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and they wouldn't give us dinner, but Harry and I are ok" Paige said quickly. Remus frowned softly.

"Why didn't you tell us, little one?" Paige shrugged, picking at the hem of her shirt.

"We didn't want you and Uncle Sirius upset" she said. Remus ran his hand over her hair. "I'm sorry, Remus, Aunt Dora." Tonks smiled at her softly.

"It's alright, Paige, but just make sure you eat three meals a day until we come to get you, ok?" Paige nodded. "Plus, if you move here, Remus will be cheerful and you will have all the love you could ever imagine!" Paige laughed.

"I think she already does, Dora" Remus said. Paige smiled.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus sat reading in the library, his thoughts on Paige. Tonks had taken her and Harry back to their Aunt and Uncle's house for a few more weeks. Harry would start school and Paige would come stay with them.

"Harry said Vernon tried to keep his acceptance letter away." Remus looked up to see Sirius leaning against the door frame. "Eventually Dumbledore just overwhelmed the Dursley's with letters. Although it wasn't a secret he was going."

"Vernon and Petunia are bad for the children. If we hadn't put them there years ago and given them custody, we wouldn't have problems with them. We wouldn't have to send the kids back to them during the summer."

"I know, but at the time we had no choice." Remus nodded.

"No choice" he whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige lay curled up against Harry on the floor of the cottage Petunia and Vernon had moved the family to. She watched as Harry drew a birthday cake on the dirty ground, waiting for midnight.

"Remus and Sirius won't be happy" she whispered. Harry nodded.

"Vernon and Petunia moved us without their knowledge. Not happy will be putting things lightly. Let's hope they don't kill them over this little stunt." Paige laughed.

"Maybe then they'll kill Dudley too" she giggled. Harry laughed as Dudley glared at them over the couch.

"Mark my words, Paige, one day you will be alone" he said. Harry's arms tightened around her as the clock struck midnight. He used his fingers to wipe out the candles as a knock sounded on the door. Vernon came down with a gun, followed by Petunia, who pulled Dudley into her arms. Harry stood up and pulled Paige behind him. They jumped as the door broke open. There standing in the doorway was Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius.

"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon" Sirius tsked as Tonks moved towards Harry and Paige. Hagrid put the door back into place as best he could. "You took the kids away without telling us." Vernon tried to cock the gun, but Remus waved his wand and the end of the shotgun bent to point towards the ceiling, putting two holes in the plaster as Vernon shot it. Tonks brushed the kids off, smiling at Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. We didn't bring the cake with us, but Sirius and Hagrid wanted to. I said they would ruin Remus' hard work. I won out" she said with a grin. Harry laughed.

"NO! They are not going. We put an end to this rubbish when we took them in. Besides, Paige isn't even Hogwarts age yet." Tonks ushered the kids towards the door.

"They will be going to learn magic and unless you great folks want to teach him, Harry needs to be at Hogwarts" Sirius said, his arm wrapping around Harry's shoulder as Remus wrapped Paige up in his arms.

"Harry can go to Hogwarts, but Paige isn't going anywhere" Vernon said, narrowing his eyes at her. She tensed in Remus' arms.

"She will be coming with us, Vernon, during the duration of the school year. When Harry must return to you, she will return as well" Tonks said, her hair flaming red. Vernon was furious, but knew better than to stand up to her. "Good evening." With that, the six left. Harry got in the sidecar of Hagrid's flying motorcar while Paige clung to Remus' waist as they took off.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"A cauldron, an owl, and a wand" Harry said, reading the list again as Tonks lead them through the streets of London, Padfoot in dog form and Remus trailing them.

"Ah, the Leaky Cauldron it is then" she said, her hair a bright green color today.

"Aunt Dora, why did you choose green?" Paige asked. Tonks winked at her over her shoulder while Remus laughed.

"Ask her to show you her socks" he smirked. Tonks raised her jeans just enough that Harry and Paige could see the bright green and purple socks.

"I thought I was always purple, so I chose green this time" she replied like it was the weather. Paige laughed. While Harry shook his head good naturedly as they entered the bar. Tonks ignored the bartender as they walked straight through to the alley behind the tavern. She tapped on the bricks until they shifted. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige looked at the wands as Mr. Ollivander helped Harry pick out a wand. She was looking at a simple black wand. It was a 12 ¾ inch walnut wand made of Dragon heartstring. Remus who had been standing by Harry came to see what she was looking at. Mr. Ollivander stopped talking when he saw it glowed.

"Bloody hell" he muttered. Remus turned to him.

"What?" Before Mr. Ollivander could reply, Harry's wand glowed yellow. "Mr. Ollivander?"

"Good heavens children, you sure can pick them can't you?" Paige picked up the wand and moved to stand next to Harry, Remus immediately behind them. "This one," he pointed to Harry's wand, "is a twin to You-Know-Who's wand. And this one," he pointed to the one that called Paige to it, "its twin belongs to the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange."

Tonks tapped on the window holding a snowy owl and a barred owl.

"Pets!" she laughed. Remus couldn't even conjure a small smile for her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus and Paige walked beside Harry. He was dragging his trunk behind him as he read his ticket, again.

"9 ¾ how is that even possible?" he asked. Paige clucked her tongue.

"We live in a world of magic and you ask how 9 ¾ is possible? I don't think he should be allowed in Hogwarts, Remus." Remus laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They came to the place between platform 9 and 10.

"Off you go then, hurry up." Harry gave him a strange look.

"Remus! Remus, dear, what are you doing here?" Paige and Harry looked to see a lovely redheaded woman walking their way with five equally redheaded children.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm just showing Harry off to the Hogwarts Express." Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek before shoving her kids through the wall. Paige reached forward and pushed Harry through.

"Bye!" she laughed. Remus chuckled as he kissed the top of her head as he led her back to Grimauld Place.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, good place to stop, yes? Well I thought so! And since I'm not having Paige at Hogwarts, next chapter will be the last one, then we shall move on to the Chamber of Secrets! Have no fear, it's already all typed out, I'm posting every other day, or at least trying to stay on that schedule so I can write as well. So thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright this is the end for Book one! I'll post the second story possibly later today. Not sure yet though! So in this one Paige deals with her parent's death. It's hard for her and you'll see why. Also Harry comes home! Woot! Lol! No I didn't go into Voldemort for this one, but next one will be interesting to say the least! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige and my crazy ideas!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige laughed as she sat on her bed reading the latest letter from Harry. Yiska, her owl, sat on her bookshelf, sleeping.

_Dear Paige,_

_ I was sorted into Gryffindor like mum and dad. When we sat down to feast, Nearly Headless Nick, or Sir Nicholas as he likes to be called, introduced himself. I met two good friends, one we saw on the platform. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are both in Gryffindor with me. Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot know the Weasleys. There were a few rules I don't understand, but I'll get used to them I suppose. Kind of like Aunt Tonks needing to tone her hair down at night when she is trying to be stealthy. You'll like it here next year, the stair cases move and there is a fat lady in the painting that loves to sing. Badly I might add. Anyway we were late the first day of McGonagall's class, Snape is a grade A git, and I'm seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. School calls._

_Your brother, Harry_

"What are you reading, little one?" Remus asked as he sat down beside her. He laughed as he read the note. "We best not let Aunt Dora see this then" he said. Paige folded up the note and set it on her bedside table. "Tomorrow's Halloween, little one." Paige shrugged.

"I know. I probably won't come out of my room" she said. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "I was too young to know them, to remember them, so why should I worry you all and grieve for people I didn't know. Besides, it's Harry that we need to worry about." Paige stood up and walked out of the room. Remus sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"You know, she feels guilty that she is grieving when she only had three months with them when you, Sirius, Harry, and I had so much more time with them" Tonks said as she leaned against the doorframe. Remus dropped his head back, wincing slightly as it bounced on the wall behind him. "We have to let her know its ok for her to grieve."

"How do we do that?" Tonks shrugged. "Like Sirius once told Harry it isn't fair that we got to know them so long and they were ripped away from their children so soon."

"I know, it truly isn't fair. Let me talk to her, yes? Maybe we'll go out for a bit. Go and see a picture or something. I will get her to talk, don't you worry." Remus grinned.

"No spells or hexes" he said. Tonks stuck her tongue out at him and laughed as he grinned. "Be safe, Dora." She nodded and walked down the hall to where she knew Paige was, the library. She cursed as she tripped over the umbrella stand.

"Bloody hell" she muttered as she looked up from her position on the floor into the room. Paige was biting her lip to keep from laughing while Sirius, who was just coming up from the kitchen, was doubled over in laughter. "Sod off, cousin. Paige, why don't you get ready to go out for a bit? Once I hex Sirius I'll be ready." Sirius quickly backtracked into the kitchen as Tonks stood up. "Shall we?" she asked, looking at Paige who nodded. "Then let's make like a bunny and hop to it." Paige laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So, why did you bring me out today?" Paige asked as they walked down the quiet London streets.

"We need to talk, little one. Why won't you grieve for your parents?" Paige stopped and Tonks turned to face her, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Because, I need to help you guys. I don't need to be selfish" Paige said. Tonks shook her head.

"We grieve together, little one. Together we get through the day. You don't need to be strong all on your own, Paige. We worry about you, you know? We are afraid that we aren't being supportive of you." Paige shook her head.

"I feel like I get in your way, that I shouldn't be here on Halloween. Perhaps I should be with the Dursley's…"

"Don't you dare. Do you really think Remus will stop worrying? He thinks he's your father and…"

"He is" Paige said. She started walking again, Tonks right by her side. "I can't grieve because in my head I haven't lost my parents. You and Remus are my parents. You two raised me." Tonks sighed and draped her arm over Paige's shoulder.

"We are your parents, Paige, but we are your replacement parents. You still need to remember those who gave their life for you." Paige nodded. "It's one day to remember them and then we can go on as normal." Paige leaned her head against Tonks' shoulder. One day she could do.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige woke up smooshed between Tonks and Remus. The night before she had broken down in tears and made her way into their room.

"Oh good, she's awake. Morning Paige" Tonks said brightly, her hair her normal mousy brown color rather than a bright, neon one. Paige stroked it softly. "Sorry, on Halloween I don't feel very festive."

"I like this color, it's unusual for you, but really pretty" Paige said softly. Remus gave his wife a smug smirk.

"Thank you Paige. Now come come, you must help me make breakfast" Remus grabbed Tonks' arms gently. "Oh bloody hell Remus, Paige can cook. Together we can make breakfast" she said with a huff. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"Not that, I trust Paige. I just want to lie together a bit longer." Tonks smiled and laid back down, Remus' arms wrapping around both Paige and Tonks. Paige let the tears fall as she buried her face in Remus' chest, the tears soaking into his shirt. As long as she had him and Dora, she could do this.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Several months later:

Paige waited excitedly with Tonks, whose hair was changing so rapidly it was hard to keep up with it, for Remus to return with Harry. Even Sirius was pacing in excitement ready for the boy to come home and tell them all about his first year at Hogwarts. Paige wanted to hear about everything.

"What are you all standing around waiting for?" Harry laughed. Tonks, Sirius, and Paige all whipped their heads to see him standing in the doorway of the library. "I'm home" he joked. Sirius swept him up in a big hug. Tonks was next, her hair finally settling on her usual bubblegum pink. Finally Paige was swept up in a hug.

"I missed you" she whispered. Harry nodded.

"I missed you too." They pulled apart and the adults eagerly bombarded him with questions. He laughed and stopped them. "That is a story for another time."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so *shrugs* Not really the best, but I like it, so I hope you guys do too! Alright so like I said before this is the end of the first story, but the next one should be up soon, depends on my mood after dinner I think! So thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
